Four legs may be good, but six legs are better
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Yep, that's right, I wrote another three-some! Once again characters are not named, MaleXFemaleXMale


She stands between us, facing me, one hand holding my cock, the other reaching behind for yours.

Your hands caress her breasts as mine stroke her hips and thighs. Her satin slip moulds to her shape as she moves, pulling gently on our shafts. She leans to kiss me, coming closer so her nipples brush my chest. I put my arms round her and you, bringing us all together. Her mouth is warm, arousing, her tongue promising. You are kissing her neck, your hands now on my hips pulling me against her.  
She breaks off the kiss to bite gently at my shoulder as her hips push against my cock and her buttocks against yours.  
My fingers slip between her legs and she moans softly, "I want a cock in my mouth."

"Not yet, " I say, turning her to you, inside our close embrace, I slip my cock between her legs, feeling her wetness as I slide back and forth, nuzzling and probing.

My hands are in front of her, one caressing her belly, the other gripping your erection.  
I squeeze your cock hard, you gasp, she pinches your nipples.

"Kneel," she commands, "I want to feel your tongue on me."

You obey, holding her thighs as she spreads her legs a little. You push your tongue up against her, probing. She leans back as I hold her breasts. She slips down her straps, allowing my hands full access.

My cock is still sliding between her legs, the head throbbing against her clitoris. I stop, fully through, feeling your tongue on my tip.  
She looks down, holding your head, "Lick his cock," she says, "push it up into me with your tongue".

This is glorious, my cock enclosed in slippery heat, your tongue pressing against my tip, on that exquisite spot, as her labia enfold me.  
She cannot control the urge, she writhes as mouth and cock both give long sliding kisses on her sweet spot, she pushes your face into her, coming down hard and I go faster, pumping against her buttocks, thrusting against all of her crux. I grip her breasts harder and kiss her neck. She releases a long shuddering moan, and orgasms, writhing between us, needing me to support her weight as her legs tremble. As I lower her to her knees, you suck her nipples.

"Now," she asks, "can I have cock in my mouth?"

"Oh, yes." I caress her upturned face, and slide my fingers along your shoulder.

"You both can…"

You look at each other, she smiles, you lick your lips, stroking yourself,

"Who's first?", you ask.

"I want to guess whose mouth is round my cock, " I tell you both, and close my eyes, waiting, jutting my erection forward.  
After a subtle, teasing pause, I feel warm breath on my tip and then a gush of hot saliva. I jut my hips more, seeking the mouth, but it retracts. I grunt in urgent need, and then a tongue traces round my glans already glistening with saliva and precum. I moan quietly, and the mouth descends over me until the tip is in the throat. I resist the urge to grip there head, the uncertainty is exciting, swelling my glans.

"Who's sucking me?" I ask rhetorically. "How can I tell?"

New sensations fill me as the unknown mouth grips in spasms, squeezing me hard between tongue and roof of mouth. A hand slips between my thighs, and rubs against my perineum. The feeling is intense, I groan, getting close, wanting to hold off.  
Other hands push me gently down onto the waiting bed as the mouth follows, still around my shaft. A voice whispers in my ear, "Do you know yet?"

"No," I murmur, and a mouth kisses me, tongue probing, as hands press my lower abdomen.

"Now do you know?" I thrust upwards, "I believe I do, but give me another clue…"

A pause, movement beside me, the sucking mouth insistent now, hands all round my hips and buttocks.

"Here's a clue then," is whispered before my mouth is covered with hot slippery sliding labia. I thrust again, doubly. I thrust my tongue into her vagina and my cock into your mouth. She comes down on my tongue, you deep-throated me as your finger slips into my anus.

I cannot stop, no climax hovering here. I arch my back, grip your head with one hand as the other finds her breast, and I cum, spurting, spunking, filling your mouth with semen, my moans stifled by her pussy.

I subside, open my eyes to see her lie beside me, legs open to you, still with my cock between your lips. "Don't spit," she commands, "don't swallow…come here and tongue-fuck me."

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope I didn't cross any lines last chapter with making a face book page! I like being active with people and there is a lot of things I want to show you, mostly pictures (which are mostly fandom related). I like fan fiction and all but I don't feel like I can talk enough with people who like my stories and everything. So here's the link again (Remove the spaces): www. facebook pages / Waitiknowyou /272528642938531 **

**So with that I'm gonna go make another story! Hope you all enjoyed this one!**


End file.
